


他爱情的坟墓

by Shine00ly



Series: 他的事 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 早上七点十五分，山治睁开眼睛。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 他的事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	他爱情的坟墓

早上七点十五分，山治睁开眼睛，躺在空着一边的双人床上和他的天花板打招呼，洗漱间里传来淋浴的声音。又闭上眼，用五分钟在脑海里给今日的待办事项拉个清单，他掀开被子坐起来，扣好翻身时蹭开的睡衣最顶上的扣子。

小小地伸个懒腰，山治走进洗漱间，里侧淋浴间磨砂质地的玻璃影影绰绰映出一个人来，宽肩窄腰，也没多看两眼。玻璃门拉开，山治头也不抬地把牙刷和漱口杯递进去，他每次洗澡都会忘记。没人说一句话。

简单洗漱之后，山治下楼到厨房，按照两人的习惯准备早餐，听到淋浴间的门在他离开之后才拉开，心里也没什么波动。只是红茶慢慢斟满茶杯时轻轻弯起了唇角，想那人被他强行改造了这么些年，到底也能喝一些茶了。酒精怪兽，他小声念道。两只手端起两个盘子并两个杯子，放在餐桌上时索隆也刚好坐下，绿色短发还泛着水色光泽，山治甚至能想到他究竟把毛巾在头上揉了屈指可数的几下。

这是山治二十多年人生中一个普普通通的早晨，是他和餐桌对面这个水生植物认识十好几年中一个普普通通的早晨，是他们结婚五年中一个普普通通的早晨。

早，山治用叉子划开煎蛋。  
早，索隆拿起筷子。

他们说了第一句话。

今天要去娜美那里？索隆端起茶杯浅抿一口——又一件让山治感到得意的事，换做上学的时候，他一口就没了——从杯口边沿抬起眼来问他。

山治点头，娜美小姐婴幼园的厨师有急事要回老家，本只是请他来应应急，山治二话不说一口答应直到相关事宜安排妥当，都会过去帮忙。

你呢，去道场？他几乎是礼节性地回问，实在是没什么悬念的答案。山治在心里耸耸肩。索隆点头，说约瑟夫会开车来。山治应一声好，起身把餐具收起端回厨房，隐约感觉有哪里不对。他停在原地想了想，或许以前这种时候，他会笑一句路痴绿藻头，然后他们会交换一连串没什么营养的对骂，直到他或者索隆用舌头堵进对方嘴里。

山治把杯盘放进水池，就着水龙头冲了冲手，上楼去换衣服。巴拉蒂每天八点半开门营业，索隆九点才去道场，于是就这么每天早上每天早上地给他洗了五年的碗。山治又忍不住笑了，依稀记得自己什么时候说过，除非是可爱动人的女孩子，不然谁想吃他做的饭，都非得拿洗碗来换不可。

要去婴幼园，他穿得没有往常那么正式，只一件套头卫衣搭一条牛仔裤，烟盒拿在手里犹豫了又犹豫，狠一狠心放回床头柜上。  
他下楼，脚步自顾自地把他带向厨房，倚在门边和索隆说好了晚上到家的时间，问他想吃什么，在索隆向后靠过来时凑上前自然而然接一个吻，尝到他口中柠檬味牙膏和洒在煎蛋上的胡椒粉味道。  
山治哼着轻快的小调，从玄关处成对的钥匙串里取走一串，绿色的围巾在颈间松松一绕，直到从车库开车出来，才像猛然惊醒一样，暗骂一句。又被牵着鼻子走了，山治忿忿地把车身摆上门前车道，一脚油门踏下去。

算什么呢，在他被一点一点的沉默和琐碎磨去期望，逐渐接受婚姻就是会归于平淡的时候，又在平淡之中用一点一点的心动勾住他的神魂。  
他有多久没能在一个挣脱不出的怀抱中醒来，有多久不曾因为晨起淋浴时的纠缠而迟到。最近几天连拌嘴都省了，山治冷笑，他的睡衣扣子开了都是自己蹭开的。可他身边又到处都是这个家伙的痕迹。身边的一个枕头上有他年少时肖想过的味道，牙刷和口杯一买就是一对，衣柜里明明是分开挂的衣服，却总是跑到一起，更何况他的姓名中间，还写着一个姓。

床头的合影，是他们高中时剑道全国赛夺冠之后拍的，都不知道索隆是从谁手上要来的照片。颁奖结束后所有人都冲到场上，他故意拖拖拉拉地走在最后，不想让人看到他满心满眼的激动。直到四周的吵闹些许地平息下来，一些目光投向他，他无处躲闪地只能从大家为他让出的一条通道看向索隆，隔着熙攘人群望进他不动声色而热切的眼，看他向自己伸手。他被拽进一个怀抱，力道之大让他有些生痛，却反而笑出声来。什么嘛，这家伙明明高兴得要死。他被举起来抱着，双腿环住索隆的腰，少年仰头望着他笑得那样张扬。

这个家伙，带着那样绚烂耀眼的光彩闯进他的少年时代，不声不响地把两条平行轨迹牢牢拧在一起，之后竟然就心安理得了起来！

山治突然又想起，在他们都还只是小鬼的漫长年月里，有那么一个夏日的午后，他们在道馆索隆的房间里做作业，电扇搅开满室凝结的暑气带来些稀薄凉意。他从题册里抬起头，发现索隆定定地盯着他看了不知道多久，眉眼柔和安定。做什么，他问得有些慌张，索隆却答得坦荡。

“静心。”

他耳根有些发红。

山治又笑了。每次想起那个既直率又会害羞的小鬼，都觉得眼前这颗绿藻头也更顺眼些。这可不行，他还有账要算呢。山治把车停在娜美的院子里，拔下钥匙开门下车，拎着钥匙扣上挂着的绿色的字母Z塞进口袋，走进名为风车镇的婴幼园。

索隆去道馆的一路上都没有说话，合眼坐在副驾驶位，右手食指一下一下敲着左手手背。约瑟夫偷偷观察了好几次，反应过来他在数自己的心跳，越数越慢。

果然即使是大哥，也会紧张的吧。他没话找话地笑道，笑声生硬地掉在地上碎了一地。索隆没有接话，只不轻不重地应了一声。约瑟夫安静地开着车，再没说一句话，只是接下来的路程都委委屈屈地撇着嘴。

索隆直接去见了师父。师父在煮茶，叫他坐下，悠悠地斟上一盏。斟罢，向他做一个请的手势，索隆颔首回礼，捧起茶盏先细细赏闻过，才递到唇边略尝。

你的心不静。茶盏搁回桌案发出声轻响，师父似是叹了一声，也未听得真切，仍是那副风轻云淡的样子。你想要什么？师父垂下眼，捧着自己的那一盏茶，慢慢地饮。

无论长到几岁，他在师父面前似乎还总是像那个横冲直撞的野小子。师父看着他，也总是那样严格而宽忍。即使他早已经学会了沉默，习惯了寡言，把心之所向便深深扎根在心底，静待它生出枝丫，一点点挺拔。

我想要赢。那便已经输了，他心里明白，最终还是这样说。

「第一」，是他与人做的约定，这条路长而艰险，他并不着急。剑是快而急不得的道，他从未放松过修行。他想要赢，却不止因为他向自己许诺过再也不输，还包藏着好大好大的私心。

从高中时拿了全国赛的冠军之后，他就不再参加任何比赛，每日待在道馆，练剑或看人练剑，有时也接受一些小鬼的挑战，突然有一些触碰到那时候站在他对面的女孩的心情。他像保养刀锋一样每日擦拭自己，打磨得更加锐利，确保任何时候出鞘都能一击制胜。他静静地等待出鞘的时机。

厨子那时候会时不时地到道馆来，一开始在门外等他，后来就被师父请进来，低眉顺眼地边喝茶边等他。索隆不经意看到他那乖巧模样，总会想到上学时他在自己房间里连袜子都不穿，白净净的脚踩在木地板上，细俏的脚腕在裤管里躲藏的样子。他怎么就敢。

那个时候，他满目光彩的笑脸，想要再看一眼。

一时无言。

师父决定说话了。见底的茶盏搁上桌案，师父笑着看向索隆，索隆不动声色地严阵以待起来，却听师父道：结婚后不怎么约会了吧？

饶是索隆，也一口气哽在胸口，好一会才呼出来。他摇摇头。

还是要多约会啊，师父给自己又斟一盏茶，捧在手里品着，好像他刚刚只不过说了一句“挥剑要正”。怎么能结了婚就不约会了呢，他向索隆笑笑，眼神往他那盏茶上一递，饮完。索隆便捧起来，细细地品尝，总觉得师父刚刚说话时，镜片闪过了一些不太对劲的光亮。

伴着满室茶香，师徒两个对坐一日，谁也没有再说一句话。

这孩子从前，是不饮茶的。师父想着，甚觉有趣地笑一笑。

山治从没有想过照顾孩子是这么劳心劳力的事情。他推门进来，娜美刚带着孩子们吃完早餐，在排队洗手喝水，山治就被捧着水杯小口喝着的孩子们围了一圈，直到其中的一个男孩咯咯笑起来，嗓门不小地叫道：圈圈！  
山治的眉毛跳了跳，在心里默念了十遍他只是个孩子，蹲下来摸摸男孩的脑袋，尽最大努力和善地笑道：小孩子不可以这么没有礼貌，会变成绿藻头的哦。

不要这样吓唬小朋友啦。娜美带着其他几个孩子向他围拢过来，向大家介绍这是山治先生，接下来几天大家的小肚子就都拜托给他啦。娜美向孩子们故作神秘地眨一眨眼，声音也生动起来，山治先生可是相当厉害的厨师哦！

孩子们欢呼起来，吵吵闹闹蹦蹦跳跳，山治看着娜美被孩子们簇拥着的笑脸，心里软软地塌下去一块，他笑。真厉害呢，娜美小姐。

不过很快就笑不出来了，刚刚踏入成长期的小孩子每一个都像活力炸弹一样，每一个小脑袋里都装着一个完全不同的世界。和他们待在一起，好像自己也变得年轻，可又完全跟不上这鲜活灵动的生命力，娜美宽慰地拍一拍山治的肩膀，告诉他习惯就好，转身又投入到孩子们的游戏中。

好容易挨到要准备午餐的时间，山治有生以来还是第一次在关上厨房门之后感到这样的放松和宽慰，笑着叹口气挽起袖子检查食材，一个念头轻悄悄地溜进他脑海：如果是那颗绿藻……不行不行，他摇头，绝对不能是绿色的，不能有两个绿藻头。

终于张罗着孩子们闹哄哄地吃过午饭，一个一个地都哄着睡下，娜美和山治坐在门廊下聊天。

现在有时候会想…山治有些迟疑地开口，转着左手无名指上的戒指。那样吵了一架就决定登记结婚，是不是太草率了些呢。

可是索隆他从那时候开始…！娜美拔高了声音，想起什么来猛地收了声，紧张地回头看一眼正在午睡的孩子们，确保没人被惊醒才转回身来，往山治肩上搡了一拳。…明明就对你是最特殊的呀！

啊？山治完全没有搞懂地歪了歪头。

你从来都没有发现过吗？反倒是娜美觉得不可思议了起来，微微瞪大了眼，又扑哧一声笑出来。我的老天，她笑得越来越厉害，肩膀都抖了起来，山治在困惑中依然像从前无数次那样在心底大声赞叹着她的美丽。啊，这样笑着的娜美小姐也是如此动人，可娜美小姐到底是在笑什么啊！

橘发的女孩终于慢慢止住了笑声，指尖沾一沾眼角溢出的泪花，用一种掺杂着怜爱和打趣的眼神看向山治：你们结婚都已经五年了，现在却要我来告诉你，其实你们在上学的时候就已经是让人憎恨的一对了，真的吗？

我……山治一时无言以对，顺着娜美的话回想着那时候两个人的相处模式，并不觉得有什么不同，也没发现哪里特殊，他疑惑地看着娜美眨眨眼。

索隆他啊，虽然对我们大家都是一样的信任，但只有在山治面前、和山治相处的时候，才像是毫无保留的自己呢。娜美说着，突然想起什么，拿过一盒烟递给他一支和火机，笑笑。烟盒没有带来吧，辛苦你啦。

山治一副被解救的表情接过来，少不了一句娜美小姐这么关心我真是太感动了，点上烟吸一口，若有所思的样子。娜美掌根托着下巴从身旁看着他，依稀还能望见那个人前八面玲珑、到哪里都受欢迎的少年，独自一人时寡淡的身影，直到另一个少年闯进他的人生，把浓烈的色彩劈头盖脸向他泼来。他眼里流光溢彩。

索隆在我们大家这里，可一直都是很稳重，很可靠的人呢。娜美揶揄地笑道，多亏了山治君，才能留下那么多有趣的照片。  
娜美那时候和乌索普是校报的记者，习惯随手拍一些照片留下来，里面有不少他和索隆掐架的照片，娜美总说毕业之后一定要出一本纪念刊。山治咬着烟笑出来。  
说到照片…娜美双手一合，我给你看一样东西。她眨眨眼，是从前每一次她有什么新奇点子时会做的表情，山治完全本能地警觉了一下。

女孩短暂地离开了，山治静静地吸完一支烟，把烟头在地上碾灭。是这样吗，这个绿藻头…

喏，娜美带着很厚的一本相册回来了，侧边夹着一些标签条，娜美找到其中的一个翻开来。他的…他和他的少年时代就这样在眼前铺开。他们针锋相对，也将后背交付，并肩走过一排开花的树。  
娜美快速翻过几页，找到一张照片抽出来递给他。你们两个那时候都有很多女孩子想追的，直到那次比赛我们拍了这张照片。娜美故作惋惜地摇摇头，所有人一下子全都死心了，死得干干净净。

山治捏着那张也摆在他床头的照片，许久没有说话，最后哧地笑出声来，把照片还给娜美。

是这样啊。原来从那个时候起，从一切刚刚开始的时候起，他们就是这样地深深为彼此着迷。索隆分明刚刚赢下在他的年龄全国第一的称号，却像是直到将他抱起的一刻才终于胜利。山治忘了他到底有没有仔细看过这一张照片，不然那金发少年被镜头定格的眼神，怎么会这样热烈而璀璨到他自己都脸红。如果可以，他眼底流淌的骄傲足以淹没整个世界。

小孩子真是酷啊。山治如是感慨，耳根发红。

大人也要加油呢。娜美体贴地只是拍了拍他的肩，收好相册去叫孩子们起床。  
山治站起来用手背贴一贴慢慢热起来的脸颊，深吸一口气到厨房去取孩子们的午后甜点。

日头慢慢西斜，陆续有孩子被家人接走，家人来得迟的就暂且由娜美照看。一个小姑娘一定要在门外等，娜美担心，又脱不开身，山治就也到门外去陪着她。

索隆到时，就看到山治坐在门口的台阶上，怀里圈着个小姑娘，两只小手捏着他手指，在看他的戒指。

这是什么？她抬起头来问他，眼睫扑闪扑闪地。

是…见证吧。山治回答。

见证什么呢？山治笑，他已经被这样孩子式的追问追了一天了。

见证人们走进了爱情的坟墓。鬼使神差地，他这样回答。

在小姑娘问出爱情或者坟墓是什么之前，索隆出现在他们两个身前，挡住了一些日光。一大一小的两颗脑袋抬起来望向他，山治还没说什么，小姑娘用一种恍然大悟的语气叫道：绿藻头！

山治笑出了声。

那天他们久违地一起去买了菜，路上拌嘴，目光相接超过三秒就安静下来，索隆一手推着购物车，另只手去牵他的。他们把手指勾在一起，晃晃悠悠。  
做晚饭时也久违地一个在厨房里忙活，一个靠在一边，就这样有一句没一句地聊着，山治说娜美小姐还是那样美丽真是太好了，索隆淡淡地应一声，说不如过两天请他们到家里吃饭吧。  
煮汤时山治用小勺尝过味道，又盛一点递给索隆，剑士的目光先落在那勺汤，又落在他脸上，就着他手把汤喝掉，却又向前一步把他堵在灶台前吻住。

早上七点十五分，山治睁开眼睛，躺在空着一边的双人床上和他的天花板打招呼，洗漱间里传来淋浴的声音。

躺在床上伸一个懒腰，山治掀开被子坐起身，把睡衣的第一颗扣子扣好，看向床头，伸手把相框摆正，起床去洗漱间。淋浴间的磨砂玻璃映出一个人影，宽肩窄腰长腿，仔仔细细看了好几遍，想起来这也是他强行改造的结果，悄悄一乐。玻璃门被拉开，他把牙刷和漱口杯递进去。刷牙时山治看着镜子里的自己，没头尾地想到牙刷是一对的，漱口杯也是，又悄悄一乐。

早餐时山治端着两个盘子并两个杯子，稍歪歪头看着摆在餐桌较远两侧的高脚椅，用下巴指挥着边擦头发边下楼来的索隆把椅子换到较近的两侧。索隆接过他手中的杯盘在另一侧坐下，用一个吻代替了道早。

今天没有胡椒味。

山治出门前索隆在洗碗，只听着水流的声音他都能想到索隆冲洗擦放的动作，步骤标准节奏一流，勉强能在巴拉蒂当个洗碗工。再过两天，站在他厨房里洗碗的就会是全国第一的剑客。再过一段时间，总有一天，他甚至能让世界第一的剑客站在他厨房里洗碗。山治想着，悄悄一乐。

索隆出门前收到了一条短信，拎着钥匙扣上的黄色字母S取下自己的一串钥匙，解锁屏幕点开短信，被一个纸团穿过一条栽满了开花的树的小径砸在脸上，他笑，没有回复。  


娜美看到他时有些惊讶，还看了眼日历确定一下，才问道：今天不是比赛日吗？

山治笑，摘下绿色的围巾和大衣一起挂上衣架，把腿上扒着的几个小孩拎上肩膀，风轻云淡：决赛之前我不会去看的。

出现了呢，娜美摇摇头，对着怀里的小姑娘吐一吐舌头，两个自大怪兽。

说完，她们捂起嘴巴偷偷地笑。

比赛的几天里索隆没有回家，娜美那里诺琪高姐姐回来之后也不用山治再去帮忙，巴拉蒂的主厨终于又能照常在该出现的时间出现在自己的餐厅里，却发现他的员工没有一个在岗位上。  
主厨从西装口袋里掏出烟盒，从烟盒里咬出一支烟，用他金色的打火机点燃。然而还没等山治说什么，帕迪背对着他不耐烦地摆摆手：什么都别说，别吵到我们看比赛。  
山治咬着烟被堵得哑口无言，从拥在悬挂式电视机下的厨师们身旁走过，进入厨房前停下脚步转过身来，摘下烟咧一个笑：啊，超帅的吧。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，晋级决赛。

这是他第二次走进一个属于罗罗诺亚·索隆的决赛场，山治平静地让自己都有些惊奇。身边的伙伴还是那一群人，他一一和他们打招呼、拥抱、勾肩搭背，像回到十七岁。他坐在观众席上，与身旁那样多的人一起融汇成一道人墙，与这座赛场成为一个整体，一步一步被那个男人征服。

索隆一眼就找到了他。当裁判最后一次举旗，人群发出震声欢呼，他们目光相接，他落入他的眼。山治像是刚刚发现这个事实一样地想到：啊，这个男人…是他的。

和上一次一模一样，山治拖拖拉拉地走在他伙伴们的身后，走向那个属于他的男人，不自禁地发笑。他们为他让出一条路来，他抬头迎上他的目光。索隆向他伸手，满眼不动声色的热切。

山治却在那手能触及的距离之外站定，两手插在裤兜。有个小孩想做一件事没能做成，拜托给了他，他得帮小孩圆了这个愿望，不能被这个家伙牵着鼻子走。索隆收回递出去的手，眉眼间笑意却更盛，山治给他一双眼望着没辙，眼里盛满的笑泼洒出来，他向前一步足尖一点，跳起来扑进索隆已经摆好的怀抱。索隆抱着他在穹顶上缀满的强光灯下转圈，像十七岁一样。他弯腰，额头和他挨上，轻轻贴住他的唇。

如果可以，他眼底流淌的骄傲足以淹没整个世界。

他们在玄关口就啃起来，黑灯瞎火，碰完柜子撞桌子，最后绊倒在沙发上，气喘吁吁地笑。

混蛋白痴绿藻头，他一把锤在索隆肩膀上往外搡，被剑士不做声地按上力道压回来，索隆难得没有回嘴，专心扒他外套。

你给我慢着！山治咬着牙把膝盖挤进两人之间顶在索隆胸口，终于让索隆暂时停下了手上的动作。

说，为什么最近起床早了。他抓住索隆的领口气势汹汹眯一眯眼，兴师问罪的样子。

晨练。索隆无辜。

…理由充分。他哽了一下，换一口气再来。那为什么…为什么不等我一起…！

你不喜欢汗味。索隆更加无辜。

山治郁卒，从牙缝里挤出一句话。…为什么最近这么老实。

换索隆眯眼，笑出一侧的尖牙，掰开他膝盖逼近下来，轻轻道：…看来是我让你太轻松了啊。

那一天最后留在山治意识里的情景是，他被索隆困在怀里，昏昏欲睡，索隆在他耳边说了一句什么，被他一脚踹下床去，躺在地上哈哈大笑。

说了句什么呢？

山治歪着头想了想，最后放弃。

说了句什么呢？

“喜欢孩子吗。”

“为什么大人们说婚姻是爱情的坟墓呢？”

娜美看向颇有些困惑的小姑娘，蹲下来摸一摸她的脸蛋，笑：

“因为坟墓是我们最终总要回去的地方吧。”


End file.
